Talk:Medium Imperial Tank
If I may be so bold as to suggest this, since variants seem to exist (or at least were planned) for the T-28, the Medium's real-life counterpart, to be armed with an 85mm and 57mm antitank cannons, might I suggest that these variants might exist for the Medium tank as well? Who's to say that the Edelweiss didn't face designated anti-tank versions of the machines? With this thought, other tanks probably had varied weapons (the Heavy Tank, for instance, could probably be armed with a heavier weapon, and the Gallian tank could probably be armed with a high-velocity 50mm gun). RedShocktrooper 16:20, October 26, 2010 (UTC) I'd avoid anything concrete on the side of variants and possible armament and their measurements until something is mentioned canon or it appears in greater detail in the artbook and VC3 or later games. Some inferences may be made about the physical model if one knows what 'x' piece of equipment is for or has an idea what the interior may be like from comparable models. TikkaT3Fanatic 20:48, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Well, we can confirm flamethrower and machine gun variants exist, so who's to say versions mounting higher velocity cannons are not also present? I could probably pass on to some writers (on FF.net, Animesuki, and the Official Sega.com VC forums) that variants might exist based on the T-28's - the 57mm cannon, the 85mm, and possibly the Heavy Tank's turret (a variant of T-28 had the T-35's turret.) Until it's actually confirmed, "Fanon" can introduce variants on the stock tanks. RedShocktrooper 16:24, October 27, 2010 (UTC) : Edit: Might I suggest that the tank is designated T-28 as well? Dromedarius yes (I kind of disagree with splitting the dromedarius from the heavy tank, because it isn't like there's 65+ variants of the T-34), and the art book does have two different armaments for the turret much like shamrock. That is worthy of making note, but I'd avoid specifics as to what the equipment is called or the calibre of the machine gun/cannon. I think there is a thread specifically on tanks and such on the FF.net forums, but some writers might already be taking into account the possiblities of equipment. I do know the Medium Tank's equivalent by purpose, the T-34 did have a tank destroyer variant T-34/57. However it's other equivalent by purpose and use was the Panzer IV which you know was also one with wide variations. TikkaT3Fanatic 16:56, October 27, 2010 (UTC) * I split off Dromedarius because I was adding a mission writeup to it that would make the subsection longer than the Heavy Tank's entire article, which would look weird. If the only two known examples of a particular T-34 variant had been the boss of the battle of Kursk in real life, they'd probably have their own Wikipedia page too. :P Evil Tim 04:07, October 29, 2010 (UTC) I figure the Medium Tank to be the T-28, mainly because you can look at a T-28 and it has the same turret setup (two small turrets in the front and one "main" turret, though the Imperial tank also has an aft turret), as well as mounting a similar weapon (a stubby 76.2mm cannon), so I figure changes made to the Real T-28 could be applied in some shape or form to the Empire's T-28 copy (also, Enemy Vehicles get no designations, so I would figure we get to make this up as well). Probably the most obvious modification is simply giving the Medium the Tank Destroyer's 85mm D-5S gun, and upgunning the TD to a 100mm D-10T gun (parallelling the T-34/85 and SU-85/SU-100). I figure that Valkyria's "real" T-34 has yet to show up, if the Medium is the T-28 and the Heavy is the T-35, though I figure it should appear soon (Valkyria's Panzer III and IV have already shown up, as well as production Tigers and King Tigers, assuming Type 36 is continued into the next war with the Empire.) RedShocktrooper 16:31, October 28, 2010 (UTC)